Larissa and the Lost Queens: Fire
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: Larissa, Will, and Tia(recently transformed from being Queen Elena) had just got back, and had spent 2 days resting, on the second morning they left to go find another Queen in the fiery world of Serephin. Join them as they go on another fun-filled adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

At Camp Half-Blood in the Big House...

Larissa sighed. It had been 2 days since she had returned from the first part of her journey... And ever since then Larissa, Will Solace, and Tia, have been resting, and occasionally practicing their skills for the next part of the mission... Which starts today... Larissa dreaded this. One, she would have to meet with Nixie(that girl is as mean as they come...), two, she would have to leave again and journey beneath the ocean, and three she would need to give some quick lessons to Tia, who has only one battling skill... Using her power of air.

She would have to get Tia up soon(she and Tia shared a room, until her and Tia's cabin would be done)...

As soon as she got out of bed she took a shower, got Tia up(who was done getting ready in like... Hmm, a minute. She had the ability to run faster than anyone), pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, and put on a black sleeveless shirt(apparently she was going to the Fire Realm) but also put on a black leather jacket just in case, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Tia! Have you seen my saddle bag?" asked Larissa.

Tia dashed towards Larissa.

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

_Gods, how can this girl be so cheerful!?_ thought Larissa.

"Where?"

"I packed it all up, along with Will's, and dropped it off at the stables. I also got our most strongest pegasus, Fire's Pride, Dark Knight, and Dark Storm."

"OK... Look, I know you think ,Will, might be coming with us... But... He might not. He might still be in the Infirmary."

"Maybe. Maybe not." corrected Will, leaning on the doorway.

"Will!" exclaimed Larissa, quickly holding her emotions in place.

"Looks like someone missed me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Actually it is!" commented Tia.

"So. I heard someone took all our stuff down to the stables, and got our horses ready." said Will.

"Yeah... I figured I had to do something because of... What happened..."

"Look. What happened wasn't your fault... You were... How do you put it..?"

"Not in control of herself?" gave Larissa.

"Yes! Exactly... You weren't in control of yourself. So stop beating yourself up about it."

"Alright."

"Come on, we gotta go see ,Nixie, before we go." instructed Larissa.

"Why?" asked Tia.

"Because she'll give us, the next relic."

"Relic?" questioned Will, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...! I thought we should give a name, or whatever! And plus they're old antic like things... Don't judge."

"Whatever... We should go. Like now."

"Yeah... I can't wait to venture into another land!" exclaimed Tia.

"Reading again?" asked Larissa.

"Well..."

"She's reading at a time like this?" questioned Will as the went downstairs.

"Yeah! Ever since we came back, she's been going back and forth between Cabin #6... And I bet... You did the same, today, huh?"

"Um... I couldn't resist! I got 5 books, that's it."

Larissa raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen what's under the bed?"

Tia blushed.

"What's under the bed?" asked Will, as they finally came outside.

"What's... Hahaha. The _entire floor_ is _covered_ with books... OK, spill ,Tia... How many?"

Tia sighed.

"10." she answered in a monotone voice.

"10! When do you think we'll have time to read?!" exclaimed Will.

"Will. I know we just meet ,Tia, but it's ,Tia! She'll make the time!" exclaimed Larissa.

And soon they were bursting into laughter all they way to the stables.

When they got there they saw Chiron, and Nixie waiting for them...

"Chiron? What are you doing here?" asked Will, stepping forward.

"I came to persuade you to sit this part of the quest out." answered Chiron.

"Look. I know you care about every single camper here... But I can handle it, we packed more nectar and ambrosia then last time... Since we finally now what the quests will be like- sort of -we've prepared... And besides we have ,Tia."

Chiron sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

"Since that is over... Nixie, I know you're here to give me the next relic..." cut in Larissa.

"Relic?... More like artifact... Anyway ,yes, and I came with a letter from ,Hecate... She thought it might help." replied Nixie.

"Artifact, relic, whatever... Just hand them over."

"Well, someone is eager to leave... Not like before." said Nixie, handing a bag to Larissa, who looked inside.

"A heart-shaped ruby necklace?... Tell me this is a coincidence!"

Nixie sighed.

"I just deliver, I don't make them."

"Well, last time I tried putting it on ,Tia, things didn't go well."

"Just do it!"

"Whatever... Come one, guys."

As the trio of friends left Camp Half-blood, they all thought of the next adventure ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So how does that thing work?" asked Tia.

"Well... Last time we used one like it, the one you have, when we got nearer it glowed brighter." answered Larissa.

"But how do you know where to start?"

"Nixie, gave us a map when we were searching for you. And apparently we need to go East... That way."

"OK. You're the boss!"

"Well, I'm not the boss, boss... But ,Nixie, gave them to me... But if you want..."

"No... I don't have any idea how to read a map..."

"Don't worry, a few more weeks at Camp Half-blood and you'll be as good as the campers at Cabin #6."

"Maybe..."

"So, what do you really do?" asked Will.

"Do?" questioned Tia.

"For like survival skills."

"Well, my powers for one... Um... Uh..."

Will, looked at Larissa concerned.

"It will be fine." mouthed Larissa.

"... OK... My powers, I can do a little bit of flying with the Pegasus, and I can do a bit with knives and daggers." informed Tia.

"Well, that's something..." replied Will.

"Will!" exclaimed Larissa.

"What?"

"It's OK, Larissa." said Tia.

"I'm sorry ,Tia. Don't worry, when we get back, I'll train you, and the next Queen." replied Larissa.

Tia smiled.

"If... We get back..." whispered Tia.

Tia had never been outside her floating home island... So she's a little afraid and skeptic about the outside world.

* * *

At Camp Half-blood...

Camp Half-blood's 5 new cabins(snow, air/wind, earth/life, fire, and water) were almost finished(the first two mostly done, since they had a deadline for all 5)... All that needed to be done was the roof, windows, doors, and getting the furniture done. Unfortunately Chiron said that only the Snow, and Air Cabin's furniture could be done, because the rest would probably want it to be done in a specific way.

"Keep it up!" yelled Chiron.

"Chiron?" asked a girl.

"Yes, Shyla?"

"I was wondering when our cabin would be done... Um... If that's ok with you... Cabin #8, is kind of... Scary..."

"Well, all together with the roof, windows, doors, and the furniture... Hmm... Maybe in about a week."

"OK, good. Um... Just remember we like it frosty and cold... If they could do that... They don't have to..."

"It's ok... I'll make sure they set it at the temperature that you're used to..."

Shyla smiled.

"Chiron!" called Jake Mason.

"Yes." answered Chiron.

"OK, so we are almost finished with the inside, like _almost_ finished..."

"Yes..."

"... I sent some guys down to The Forge to work on the doors and windows..."

"... Good..."

"... The furniture... I had to ask... What do they center around... Like anything enjoy or love."

"... Uh, well... They like snow and ice, and the temperature there is freezing cold... If you, uh, like I could get Shyla, and her sister Viola, to come see you."

"That would be great. Have them go down to The Forge, as soon as I am done here, I'll go down myself."

"Very, good."

"Well, that's it... Um, I have to ask about something else..."

"What?"

"... If Larissa, and Tia, can't bring back balance, what will happen..?"

"Jake... I don't know... What the gods did long ago, was out of fear, and hate... And now, Larissa, Tia, and the rest of the lost Queens, has to pay for that."

"OK, I'm going to help the other guys out... I'll update you in a 1 hour."

"Good."

As Chiron walked around and checked to see everything in order. Soon he had to go to the Archery Range...

"Chiron." called Nixie in a stern voice.

"Nixie. What is it?" asked Chiron, as Nixie came closer.

"Ugh. Those winter girls are _impossible_ to train!"

"In..?"

"Their powers!.. I don't care about their survival skills."

Chiron, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't train, or do that... I'm a water sprite... We have more abilities than ,Larissa, with her powers."

"And what would happen if your powers... Were gone?"

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No. Just asking a simple question... What would happen if your powers miraculously disappeared?"

"Well... I'd... Um... OK, you got me! Survival skills are important. But that's not my department... I'm talking about the girls from their winter wonderland home. They can't be trained. They can't do any of what I'm trying to teach them."

"They can. You just need patience... Get personal with them. Some of them are probably blocked by something."

"Like?"

"Fear, lies, things like that... Others... Well, it could be memories, or psychical or mental pain."

"So...? What does that have to do with their training?"

"Get personal, you and your students must have something in common. Larissa taught Tia, some power moves in 2 days, and they have separate powers... It's because they both had the same pain."

"Yeah, yeah... I get psychical or mental pain. Got it."

"Good, I'll spare up some more time, for you to spend extra time with the girls..."

"But..!"

"... Now, if you excuse me..."

"B-b-but..!"

"... I have an archery class to get to..."

"I-I w-was..."

"Goodbye, Nixie."

"Uuuh..."

* * *

Back to Larissa, Tia, and Will...

"Larissa, check the necklace." said Will.

"OK." replied Larissa.

Larissa, let one hand go of the reins, looked in her saddlebag, and pulled out the heart-shaped necklace, and looked at it.

"It's glowing brighter now, and it's humming." informed Larissa.

"That's good." commented Tia.

"Yep."

As Larissa, was about to put the necklace back in her saddlebag, when it slipped from her hand and fell into the water.

The trio of horses dove, and skimmed just a bit over the ocean.

"I'm going in." said Larissa.

"No. I'll go, I've been trained." insisted Will.

"Yes, maybe, but I can hold my breath longer, and move the water to make me go faster. I need to go... Tia, do you think you can give me a push, as I jump up?"

"Sure." replied Tia.

They both nodded at each other... As she jumped up(and took a huge breath of air), Tia motioned the wind and like a rocket Larissa dove into the water.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" asked Will.

"She'll be fine... At Camp, she practiced breathing underwater.. Guess how long!" replied Tia.

"How long?"

"That's.. Not... (sigh) About 20 minutes; combine that with her ability to move water... Hmm... I say less."

"I hope you're right..." whispered Will.

Underwater...

_Woah..._ thought Larissa to herself, _It's beautiful..!_

She used her abilities to control water pushed herself, as well as swimming. As she swam she noticed a feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her to breathe...

She opened her mouth and looked at herself. She wasn't losing conciseness, her lungs weren't filled with water, she could see clearly, and her clothes didn't feel wet...

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself.

_No... I mustn't think about this now... The mission..._ she thought to herself.

So with that she plunged herself deeper and deeper underwater.

She had finally reached the bottom... She didn't feel any pressure at all...

_I need to concentrate... I should be here somewhere..._

She looked around, then saw something shining on a rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" asked Will.

"Why are you so worried?... She can take care of herself." replied Tia.

Will looked at the water.

"I see her! And... She's got the necklace!" exclaimed Will.

"That's the first time I've seen a guy get worked up over a necklace!" joked Tia.

Finally Larissa came up, without panting for breathe.

"Why..?" questioned Will.

"I don't know..(forms a small floating piece of ice).. But I-I-I... Could... Breathe... Underwater... I can't explain it." replied Larissa.

"Y-y-your clothes..."

"I can't explain that either."

"Um... Guys... No, need to alarm you but... We need to get going." cut in Tia.

"Why?" asked Larissa.

"Be-cause, a giant monster is swimming right. Towards. Us!"

"Oh, gods... Come on, Dark Knight, let's roll!" exclaimed Larissa.

Dark Knight, neighed as if he understood, then dashed off, with Fire's Pride, and Dark Storm, following close by.

"Do you think we can outrun it?" asked Tia.

"Possibly, but he- or she -might have the power to move water... We should probably get higher, away from the water." answered Larissa.

They all nodded and directed their Pegasus upward.

* * *

2 hours later...

"FREEZE IT!" yelled Will.

"I'M TRYING!" yelled back Larissa.

_Come on, water! Freeze! Come on, come on, come on... Please..._ thought Larissa pleadingly, _It's not working... There's only one last thing to do._

Larissa jumped off her horse, and just as she touched the water icy steps formed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Tia.

"GETTING RID OF A MONSTER!" screamed back Larissa.

As Larissa approached the vicious sea monster, she stared into it's eyes. It's scaly green head rose higher, teeth baring, and claws reaching just a few feet above Larissa.

"No one... Threatens... My friends!" exclaimed Larissa.

As she summoned all of her power, she further parted her hands, as a icy ball of snow as big as the monsters head(and it was huge) formed in her hands... As she threw it at the monster(who immediately turned to ice and shattered into a million pieces), she collapsed on the ice. She used all her energy.

"Larissa!" exclaimed Tia, directing Fire's Pride(with Dark Knight following, worried about his rider, along with Dark Storm and Will) to fly towards Larissa.

Larissa groaned, as Will picked her up, and put her on her horse.

"Did I get him?" she asked quietly.

"Totally." answered Will.

"You should probably rest... You need all of your strength." suggested Tia.

"Yeah..." agreed Larissa, as she closed her eyes, as her Pegasus flew into the afternoon sky.

* * *

At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake...

"OK, let's try it one... More... Time... Breathe in, and out... Concentrate on the lake and raise your hands." instructed Nixie.

The group nodded, and did exactly what she said, and nothing...

"OK, that's enough for one day." said Nixie, putting her hand on her forehead.

As the group of girls picked up their things and discussed their cabin, and what they think it will look like, Chiron walked towards Nixie.

"So... Was the class?" asked Chiron.

"Just terrible! I mean these girls are hopeless..." answered Nixie, making a ice block appear, as she sat.

"Maybe they need more time..."

"Or maybe they don't have any powers!"

"No... All of them have powers, Hecate's Son said so before he left, even the ones who stayed back in their "winter wonderland". Why don't you try doing something different?"

"Like?"

"Like, something they are used to seeing done..."

"Like?"

"Uhh... Freeze water."

"That's an advance move... I don't think they're ready... They haven't even gotten the basic move of making water rise!"

"Why, don't you just try it. You'd be surprised..."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll do it tomorrow."

"This **afternoon**."

"What!?"

"Yes. I made some arrangements.. You will be teaching them after lunch."

"Ugh... What did I get myself into..."

Chiron smiled.

* * *

Somewhere East of Camp Half-blood...

Larissa slowly opened her eyes...

"Hey, sleepy-head... How are you feeling?" asked Tia.

"Hmm. A little weak, other than that I'm fine." answered Larissa.

"Good, 'cause we need to check the necklace, and this time don't drop it." said Will.

"You could have done it yourself." replied Larissa.

"We didn't want to wake you." commented Tia.

Larissa sighed. She reached inside her saddlebag for the necklace, then pulled it out.

It was humming so loud that her skin tingled, and it was glowing so bright that she had shade her eyes.

"We are definitely close!" exclaimed Larissa.

Tia gasped.

"That's wonderful! Oooh! I can't wait to get back home..." exclaimed Tia.

"Home? You mean your floating home island?" questioned Will and Larissa, in unison.

"Well, I wouldn't call my floating island home... Not after what happened..."

"Ummm, ok... Well... The sun is going down already, and you guys need _your_ rest..." pointed out Larissa.

And with time(and a little debating) Tia and Will reluctantly agreed.

* * *

At Camp Half-blood...

It was lunchtime, and the everyone was finding their seat, and chatting with friends.

The new recruits(from the floating island, etc.) sat at a new large table that the Hephaestus Cabin made. With Nixie, who was crossing her arms, and having a grouchy face on.

"Cheer up, Nixie... It's lunchtime..." said Shyla.

"I would be "cheery" if I didn't have to spend _my_ afternoon, teaching!" exclaimed Nixie.

"Well... I could talk to ,Chiron..."

"Don't bother... He'll probably say, that you need to get your powers under control, and that it could be useful to you."

Shyla looked at her plate.

_**DING, DING, DING!**_

"Quiet! Quiet, please!" exclaimed Chiron.

And when everyone was quiet, and still.

"It's lunchtime, and I know you're all very hungry, so I'll make this short... As you all know we have 2, more being built, new cabins. And since they are still learning, they will not be in the aerial combat, they will be at the Canoe Lake, with Nixie. And no, that does not mean that some of you can skip out on the aerial combat... Now, that's all I have to say... You may begin summoning your food, and sacrificing it to the gods."

"I'm gonna sacrifice mine to ,Hecate." said Shyla.

"Me too." agreed Viola.

Viola was her younger sister, she didn't look much like her. For instance, Shyla had blonde hair, but Viola had brown. Shyla had pale skin, but Viola's was tan. Viola, had golden eyes, but Shyla's was crystal blue. The only thing they really had in common, was their home, parents, and similar interests.

"Who are you going to sacrifice to?" asked Shyla, to Nixie.

"To ,Poseidon... Pleading with him, to summon me!" exclaimed Nixie.

Everyone was busy asking for their food, and when it came time, they all went down to the fire pit.

Some campers sacrificed to Poseidon, other's Ares, some even to Zeus. But the new campers from the floating island, and the winter homeland, sacrificed and thanked Hecate. Without her, they would probably still be in their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Larissa looked at the sky, it was beautiful... Those colors... Purple, orange, red, and peach... Mixed together, and created something beautiful...

As she watched, the sun completely go out of sight, she wondered what would happen if she didn't make this quest...

"Don't even think like that..." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling inside... She pulled out the necklace... It was almost as bright as fire!

"Guys!... Guys! Look!" exclaimed Larissa waking them up.

"Uuuh... What?... I was having a good dream..." moaned Will.

Larissa laughed, as she cupped her hands over the necklace.

"... I mean... Uh, I mean... What is it?" exclaimed Will blushing.

"Yeah... I'm tired..." groaned Tia.

"Why do you think I made you sleep...?" replied Larissa.

"Fine... Now what is it?"

"Look at it..!" exclaimed Larissa, as she opened her hands. Revealing the glowing and shimmering necklace.

"We are _definitely _close!" exclaimed Tia.

"Good... Let's look around to see if we can find anything." said Will, looking every which way, as Tia and Larissa did the same.

* * *

At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake...

"Alright, class... Since we've been having no luck with moving water... We are going to try something else. You see that bowl of water in front of you... Freeze it." explained Nixie.

The entire class nodded, and said or did different moves, but nothing.

Nixie groaned.

"Perhaps, demonstration?" suggested Viola, Shyla's sister.

"Good, idea... Watch. Closely." agreed Nixie.

Nixie stepped over to the lake, and took a deep breath in... She raised her hands, then quickly flew them down and apart, then suddenly the entire lake was frozen from the top to bottom!

"Wooah!" exclaimed Shyla.

"Cool..." agreed Viola.

"Now... You." said Nixie, pointing to Shyla.

"M-m-me?" stammered Shyla.

"Yes. Freeze the water inside the bowl."

"Well... Is there more instructions...? Like anything I should feel? O-o-or..."

"I guess you could try thinking about your winter wonderland, and the temp. dropping, or something..."

"O-o-ok..."

Shyla took a deep breath in, and thought of everything that Nixie suggested...

_My home... My birthplace... The frosty air... The cold winter nights, filled with snow and happiness..._ thought Shyla, closing her eyes, and visualizing.

She raised her hands, and then brought them down as quickly as possible, and spread them apart.

"Woah." exclaimed a girl.

"Did I do it?" asked Shyla.

"No..." said Nixie stepping closer.

"I'm sorry... I really tried."

"... Shyla, open your eyes."

Shyla opened her eyes, and saw what her hands were levitating... a small snowflake, as big as hand hand.

"D-did I do... That?"

"Indeed."

"B-b-but... I... Uh..."

"It's alright... I should have figured that you and your friends, would connect to winter magic... I am only used to water sprite magic... Now... Let's continue... Shyla. Why don't you tell us, how you created your lovely snowflake..."

"A-a-alright... Well..."

And within a second everyone was making snowflakes, crystals, icicles, and snowballs.

* * *

Larissa, Will, and Tia looked everywhere! They couldn't find a single thing!

"What do we do now?" asked Tia.

"I don't know..." answered Will.

Larissa sighed.

"Let's go to where the necklace is strongest." suggested Larissa.

"But we've been there a thousand times!" complained Will.

"Yeah. Nothing is there." agreed Tia.

"You two have a better idea?" asked Larissa.

"Well..." stammered Will.

"I thought so. Come, on."

As soon as they can to where the necklace was strongest, they looked around...

"See... Nothing here." said Will.

"Maybe..." whispered Larissa.

Larissa, got off her Pegasus, and created an ice path as she walked.

"What is she doing?" asked Will.

"I dunno." answered Tia.

Larissa stopped. The path ended, and then circled around something... Invisible. Suddenly, Larissa dove into the water, and swam with the heart-shaped necklace in her hand.

She swam a little below then up where the path ended... She reached her hand out, and touched something... Solid, and warm. Then her sight got blurry, and cleared. Right before her eyes was a the bottom of an island... Only... It wasn't normal. It was an island with a volcano, that must have been why it was so warm!

As she swam up, she couldn't believe what she saw!

As soon as she got back on her Pegasus, she told Tia and Will all about the island.

"So... You think that there is an invisible island, and... That somehow... The next lost queen is on it somehow...?" asked Will.

"That about sums it up... I mean think about it... Why else would the necklace be glowing fiercely? Why isn't anything there? And why did my ice path circle something that no one can see?" questioned Larissa.

"I don't know... But all I know is... You are way to sleep deprived!"

Larissa sighed.

"You are impossible!"

"No. You are crazy."

"Fine don't believe me? I'll prove to you it's there!"

Larissa, directed her Pegasus, towards the invisible island, then got off where it started.

"Larissa! Don't!"

As soon as her foot touched ground, it appeared, and she walked a little further(through an invisible force field)... There was a sandy beach, and nature everywhere! and at the edge she could see a volcano... It looked stable... At least no smoke was coming up. And beyond that she saw buildings, and bridges, and a castle right in the middle of it all! It was magnificent!

"Come on, you guys!" yelled Larissa.

Cautiously, Tia, Will, and Dark Knight(Larissa's Pegasus) swooped down... Tia and Will were still not convinced that there was ground, but Dark Knight trusted his rider enough to believe her. He carefully placed his hooves next to Larissa, and soon he saw everything she did.

"See, boy! It's ok... Isn't it beautiful!?" exclaimed Larissa.

Suddenly the Pegasus let out a beautiful neigh(which was directed at the Fire's Pride, and Dark Storm), and started trotting along the beach. He was so happy to see the ground again, he started rolling in it! And soon the other horses came to, and starting rolling in the sand.

"So... You were right... What do we do now?" asked Will.

"Well... We can set up camp... Or we can get on with this "journey" and go see the fire queen." answered Larissa.

"I vote for setting up camp." said Tia.

"I vote for 'getting on with this "journey"'... I want to finish this as quickly as possible, and preferably without any bruises and broken bones." added Will.

"Well... Normally I would say set up camp, and check out the surroundings, but... I think we should finish this, and without violence, or broken bones." agreed Larissa.

Will and Tia(even though she was for setting up camp), nodded and(with their Pegasus) walked towards the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As the trio of friends, trudged through the tall green plants they wondered what lay ahead for them.

"I bet the castle will be made of pure fire!" guessed Tia.

"No one can live in "pure fire" ,Tia. It's just not possible..." replied Larissa.

"Hey. You're talking to a demigod, and an ex-queen here... Anything is possible." stated Will.

Tia nodded.

"Well... I guess that's true... But all I'm saying is... Oh... My... Gods..!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Wha..." exclaimed Tia.

"Is that..?" questioned Will.

"A city made out of..." started Tia.

"... A volcano..?" finished Larissa.

"How..?" questioned Will.

"Hey. You're talking to TWO ex-queens, who were banished from Olympus. Anything is possible." said Larissa, smirking.

"Huh! Well played..." replied Will, grinning.

Laughing, Will, Larissa, Tia, and their horses, walked towards the volcano/city. As they walked, and looked at the volcano/city, they saw at the top there was a giant castle made out of stone, and fire.

"Told ya, that it was possible a castle could be made out of fire." said Tia.

"Anything is possible..." said Will, and Larissa, in unison.

* * *

At Camp Half-blood, next to the Canoe Lake(it was 5PM)...

"Alright, everyone... I'll see you same time tomorrow." said Nixie, with her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Ok. See, you tomorrow ,Nixie..." replied some girls.

"Good-bye, girls... And practice those moves I taught you."

"Ok... Bye."

"Bye."

As the Nixie's class left, Chiron walked up to Nixie.

"I assuming by the way the girls, and you, are smiling that things went... Well?" asked Chiron.

"Yes. In fact we've made incredible progress... Y-y-you were right ,Chiron..." said Nixie.

"Oh?"

"... I tried to teach what _I_ first knew... But... If I began to teach what _they_ knew, then everything in the beginning would have been..."

"Don't beat yourself up, about it... Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing now, is that you know... So tell me... How _did_ everything go?"

"Well..."

And Nixie, told Chiron everything... As she finished she mentioned Shyla.

"... She has incredible strength and power! I never knew someone should possess such power... Well, other than Percy, Tia, and Larissa... I think she will be an excellent student, and example." explained Nixie.

"Good. Since things are going well, I will schedule you and the Khione Cabin to work before, and after, lunch."

"Khione... Cabin?"

"Khione, is the cabin name they picked, because that is the goddess that keeps their winter eternal."

"Oh! Well... I gotta go, if I don't get a swim twice a day, I dry out."

"Uh... Ok..."

"See ya."

As Nixie dipped into the water sighed... And suddenly, she felt a twinge of pain in her head.

_How long are you going to possess me?_ asked a voice.

_**As long as I have to.**_replied Nixie.

_Hmm. I guess possessing people is a hobby..._

**_More or less..._**

_Oh... Sure... Just remember you are getting weaker and weaker, every day... Soon I will have my body back._

**_Sure..._**

* * *

On the fiery island, that Larissa, Tia, and Will were on...

"Almost there..." whispered Larissa.

"Can't we just ride on the horses?" asked Tia.

"No... They are tired... Why do you think they stayed at the bottom of the volcano." answered Larissa.

Tia groaned.

"Come on ,Tia..."

"Well... we could use my abilities over the wind and air."

"I guess."

Tia, focused and twirled in a circle.

**_WHOOOOSH!_ **

"Woah!" exclaimed Will.

Larissa sighed, as the tiny tornado took them higher and higher.

"This is amazing..." said Larissa.

"I know... The wind in your hair, the excitement... It just rushes over you." agreed Tia.

"You two are sooo dramatic..." said Will.

"Do you want to drop 20 feet from the air?"

"No..."

"Then, shut up."

"Nice!" exclaimed Larissa.

"Thank you."

* * *

At Camp Half-blood, it was dinner time, everyone gathered inside the Mess Hall...

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was buzzing with news! Like 'I won this contest', or 'I have this cute outfit'(mostly from the Aphrodite Cabin), and 'I got this cool dagger(or sword) today'... It was noisy. And usually to get them to be quiet Chiron slammed his hooves down.

_**BANG!**_

"Everyone! Please be quiet!(which they did) Good. I am pleased to announce that our newest group of campers, the Khione Cabin, have begin to learn their abilities over winter... Things... And water... Their teacher, water sprite friend ,Nixie, has taught them well! Let's congratulate them..!" announced Chiron.

Everyone clapped, whistled, some even threw caps in the air, as Chiron motioned the Khione Cabin, and Nixie, to step forward(Nixie made her way beside Chiron).

"Thank you! It w-was my pleasure t-teaching the K-Khione Cabin... I am very happy... Oh..."

_Time is almost up... I suggest you make a decision now..._ said the voice in "Nixie's" head.

"Nixie? What's wrong?" asked Shyla, stepping forward.

"I don't feel... So..."

And suddenly Nixie collapsed. Gasps went up everywhere.

"Apollo Cabin! Get over here, with a stretcher immediately!" exclaimed Chiron.

Shyla rushed towards Nixie.

"Nixie? Nixie... Please..." cried Shyla, as the Apollo Cabin rushed her away to the Infirmary.

Shyla sat there for a few moments, then stood, and walked over to Chiron.

"Will she be ,ok?" asked Shyla.

"I don't know... I will know more once I go to the Infirmary." answered Chiron, as he stomped his hooves once again.

"Everyone... Due to tonight's scene, the Khione Cabin will have no classes by the Canoe Lake. They will have regular classes like the rest of you. I want them to feel welcome... Ares Cabin, and no pranks Hermes Cabin... I will report for information tomorrow at breakfast. If any of you have any questions, come see me... Now, please order your food and make your offerings..."

Chiron walked down the steps, and started to walk to the Infirmary, when suddenly Shyla, and her sister stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it ,Shyla?" asked Chiron.

"I want to come with you... At least me and Viola, want to..." answered Shyla quietly.

"No... You can't... Now get back to you seats... Both of you."

"Please, Chiron..?"

"N-n... Alright... But do not give any information out... Neither of you."

"We promise..."

"Come on, then."

As Chiron, and the two sisters, walked to the Infirmary they wondered why Nixie collapsed...

"Chiron!" called Kayla.

Kayla was a daughter of Apollo, and temporary head councilor. Like most Apollo kids, she had sandy colored hair, and blue eyes. She also had this grin when she was up to something.

"Kayla... Please, say hello to our temporary head councilor, Shyla, and her sister ,Viola." said Chiron.

"Hey."

"Uh... Hey?" replied Shyla, questioningly.

"What news do you have?" asked Chiron.

"Come see for yourself..." answered Kayla, as they went inside the Infirmary, to the bed where Nixie was carefully placed.

As they all looked at Nixie they saw her in pain, and some Apollo kids trying some healing songs, remedies, spells, and some of the common nectar, and ambrosia.

"We can't find where the pain is coming from, and we've tried everything heal the pain... Nothing works." explained Kayla.

"So... You can't help her?" asked Viola, with sadness in her eyes.

"No... I'm sorry. But believe me, we'll try everything we can... I sent some of our cabin down to Athena's Cabin, to pick up some scrolls and books on healing spell, songs, and remedies, and on water nymphs, sprites, and spirits."

"Good. Now, if there is any change come get me." said Chiron.

"We will..."

"Come on, girls. There is nothing more we can do here..."

"But..." protested Viola.

"Viola... He's right... We can visit her tomorrow... We can bring lilies, and flowers... But right now, the Apollo Cabin is working... We'll just be in the way."

"Alright..."


End file.
